Ustorites
The Ustorites are a ethnic group of Sergaen people of the Ancient Near East, who inhabit the majority of the Sergaen plain, between the Sochean steppes (irl. Siberian steppes), the Dark Sea (irl. Black Sea), the East Desertlands (Kazakhstan semi-desert), the Baarum Mts (Caucasus Mts.), the Remarian Mts. (Carpathian Mts.), and the Western lowlands. The term "Ustorite" is derived from the Sergaen word for the Ustori people, "ustor'yden", literally meaning "sons of star light". The term is entirely influenced by the Zokhramic religion that the Ustorites adopted in 143 BCE after they toppled the monarchy of the city-state Eddenix, because the stars represent the breadth and communication device of their god, Zokhris. The Ustorites called themselves the "sons of the breadth of god", and/or the "God's listeners". History Early History In 2,300 BCE, people who lived in the Southern river valleys (irl. Mesopotamia) migrated north across the Mountains of Baarum, and settled in Sergaea, where there was fertile land. These people, known as the Sergaeans, clashed with the Western tribal raiders, and chased them to what is now the land of Remaria. The victory of the Sergaens was primarily due to the fact that they were more technologically advanced, as the Sergaens were in possession of bronze weapons and leather armor, in contrast to the technological under-development of early Remarian tribes, whom wore furs and used weapons of stone and pirated bronze. The Sergaens constructed many city-states, but they had much disunity, often warring with one another over territory and resources, but also trading amongst one another. The Ustorites originated as the Tharhads, a Sergaen tribe living in the settlement of Tharis, constructed on the Dark Peninsula in about 2,000 BCE. Tharis faced countless civil wars, coups, rebellions, over the years. Gradually, the settlement grew into a city-state. By 330 BCE, Tharis was called Eddenix, and the Ustorites were known as the Eddenians. Ustorite/Sergaen Revolution TBC Culture Language Ustori language is a dialect of Sergaese that bears much similarity to other Sergaen-derived tongues. This language is called Hy'sergê'phor, or Sergaen Phoric, which means "breath of Sergaea". The language at its origin is now archaic, and has evolved into Ustori Phoric, Sochean Phoric, and Baarum Phoric, with Ustori Phoric the most widely used due to the dominance of the Kingdom of Ustori in the Sergaen Plain.' Ustori Phoric differs greatly from other dialects of Sergaen Phoric because its phonic alphabet symbols have been entirely replaced with rune symbols shared by Zokh peoples in the South, as part of the Zokhram religion. However, only the symbols have changed, as the phonics for each replacement is identical to the original alphabet symbols. Thus, written Ustori Phoric differs greatly from other Segaen Phoric dialects, but is pronounced similarily and carries the same form of punctuation and grammar. Like all written Phoric, letters are read from right to left in various rows of up to twenty letters as traditional. Names All names are made up of a first name and a surname. The surname is the first name of the person's father. If the father is unknown, then the surname should refer to the mother. The word bar'to'', means "son of". When used in a name, the suffix ''-to'' is omitted, so just "bar" is placed as a prefix before the surname. If the individual is an orphan who's origins are unknown, dhar'Xhöche, meaning "of the clouds", becomes the individual's last name, even if the orphan is adopted. If the orphan is from a land beyond the border's of Ustoris, he/she should bear the surname jäg'Minyat, meaning "from beyond". Orphans with unknown origins are considered special because they have survived due to the blessing and guardianship of Zokhris. Orphans from foreign lands are considered lucky because they have been delivered into the "legitimate society" and are lucky to be brought up by the "correct religion" (that is, Zokhram). First names are usually after the names of the constellations popular in folk stories, but also from the Zokhram prophets mentioned in the Traêgen, a holy text which contains the prophesies and knowledge given to mankind through he prophets by Zokhris, and the methods and training the prophets undergone in order to be able to supposedly communicate with Zokhris. Religion Category:Ethnic groups Category:Antiqui Mundus